


山火

by Sheena_Mividaloca666



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheena_Mividaloca666/pseuds/Sheena_Mividaloca666
Summary: 一本正经的文，不一本正经的副标题：豪门逆伦酿苦果，情何以堪，堂兄弟阋墙竟上床。





	山火

山火

 

窗外在下雨，所以特查拉决意打开窗户。  
这件事情很蹊跷，瓦坎达虽然因为振金早就成为地球上首屈一指，却仍不算闻名遐迩的高科技国家，可是瓦坎达的雨季和非洲其他地区的并没有什么差别。  
一年中大多数时候，瓦坎达的土地上密布着麝香草和爱神木的淡淡香气。特查拉熟悉那种气味，他们来自于攀附在葛藤上的那些看似纤弱的花朵。但是当雨季到来的时候，如同陶器一般鲜红灼热的大地突然变成了郁郁葱葱的莽原，他窗外的一丛弯弯扭扭看起来像是荆棘的树木忽然绽开一丛丛硕大的百合。  
因为百合花开放了，因此特查拉决定打开窗户。

 

审判结束已经有几个月时间了，各个部族的长老决意以叛国的罪名将艾瑞克监禁起来。让特查拉感到很意外的是，这个与他说到底不过有几面之缘的堂弟竟然在审判的过程中异常配合。这与特查拉对他的认知差距很大，毕竟他以为艾瑞克是一个需要用拳头和血肉说话的男人。  
毕竟他给自己冠以的姓氏都那么嗜血。  
然而艾瑞克非常安静地听完了对他的裁决。

 

在特查拉的坚持之下，对艾瑞克的判决恐怕有些过于轻微。  
与其说是监禁，他更像是被强行送去了瓦坎达皇家养老院。  
王宫有一处年久失修的别院，正对着西方的地平线。那里虽然没有仆从照顾起居，景色却夺人心魄。每天黄昏，如果站在卧室的露台上，就能看见瓦坎达的山脉被渐渐涂抹上明艳的色彩，山峦上像是流淌着滚烫的岩浆。等到入夜，天空从浅蓝色缓缓变成深紫色，像是一朵盛放的紫罗兰。  
……  
特查拉担心即使是面对这样一片天空，艾瑞克依然会觉得自己身陷囹圄。他对特查拉说的话像是烙铁一般陷入了他的脑海。  
艾瑞克坚持不需要别人押送他进入别院，他毫无顾忌地推开了王宫的侍从，一步步走到了年轻的国王面前。“我不是你的宠物。”艾瑞克从牙缝里面对特查拉说，他仰着头，像是一只不肯屈服的野兽。  
“你胆敢对我的国王不敬。”奥科耶的长矛在地上重重敲击着。  
“奥科耶。”特查拉轻声警示了他的将军。他可以体谅他在这个问题上的坚持。  
好像还在不久之前，他们正如同两只角力的猛兽一般要搏杀出一个你死我活。特查拉亲眼看见艾瑞克眼睛里面的神采逐渐熄灭，见到他骄傲的头颅垂了下来，他胸口的血流像是决堤的山洪。  
而亲手用矛尖刺透他身体的人竟然是自己。冰冷的金属陷入了艾瑞克火热的皮肉，像是导热一样将他的体温传送到了握着刀柄的掌心。  
……  
“你想要把我关起来吗？不。还不如把我丢到海里去，就像那些跳海的祖辈一样，他们知道与其被镣铐束缚，还是死亡来得更痛快。”  
……  
然而特查拉依然自私地决意要扮演拯救者的角色。  
他知道生存是一种权力，而死亡亦是一种权力。  
他似乎很鲁莽地剥夺了艾瑞克死亡的权力，只因为这样做好像能够给他带来那么一点点的慰藉。  
也许只有这样做他才能说服自己，他和自己的父亲并不相同。  
即使在他成长起来的那么多年中，特查拉一起盼望的就是成为像他父亲那样的国王。

 

“你不是我的囚徒。”特查拉第一次去见他的时候曾经辩解过。  
迎接他的是艾瑞克漂亮的左勾拳。想必他的堂弟伤势恢复得不错，他险些没能躲过这全心全意的一击。  
“那可真是仁慈啊，我的国王。”艾瑞克讽刺般地说。  
艾瑞克上身赤裸，密密麻麻祭祀用的伤疤随着他的呼吸起伏，一层薄汗覆盖在皮肤上莹莹发光。他身上依然穿着马裤，脚踩着军靴，胸口的伤疤虽然恢复不错，但依然触目惊心。  
这个伤疤是我给他的。特查拉突然想到。  
在特查拉不请自来之前，艾瑞克正在训练。特查拉看到他将屋里用振金编织的坚贝鼓挂在了房梁上。鼓随着他的击打发出了不堪重负的呼救声。随着击打的动作，艾瑞克的胸肌跟着微微颤抖。  
特查拉决定无视艾瑞克将祖传的装饰物当成沙袋这件罪行。  
“你知道，沿着这里的台阶下去的那个有穹顶的建筑。”特查拉小心翼翼地说，“那里是年轻女子亲卫队训练的地方。如果你有兴趣，其实可以去看看……”  
艾瑞克对着特查拉的脸招呼过来两拳，“我可不想和你那些母狗有任何瓜葛。”  
“你说话非要那么粗鲁吗？”特查拉皱着眉指责。  
“我为伤害了尊贵小王子的双耳深表歉意。”艾瑞克冷笑了一声假惺惺地说。  
特查拉举起双手投降般地说：“我只是做一个建议。你有在王宫里自由走动的权力。”  
艾瑞克没有说话，他从卡其裤子的口袋里面摸出一包烟。  
骆驼牌的便宜货。特查拉心不在焉地想，艾瑞克在瓦坎达住了半年，他烟草的库存恐怕不太多了。因而艾瑞克必然是下了狠心才拿出这根珍贵的香烟，只为了避免和自己继续进行充满敌意的尴尬交谈。  
艾瑞克叼上香烟，把用来祭奠黑豹之神的烛台拿来打火，他深深吸了一口气，点点的火星照亮了他脸上的表情，他像是蛰伏在黑暗中的一只猛兽。  
“为什么？”艾瑞克咬牙切齿地问他。  
“你想问什么，雅达卡？”特查拉反问。  
“你没有权力这么喊我。”艾瑞克的眼睛里面燃烧着怒火，“你没有权力让我继续活下去。”  
“我知道。”特查拉只是淡淡地说。  
“那你为什么要那么做？”艾瑞克的右手攥紧了特查拉紫色袍子的前襟，“为什么要让我继续活着，为什么要让我呆在这个愚蠢的别院里？”  
他们俩似乎改不了见面就要互相动拳脚的习惯，哪怕艾瑞克全身赤裸，而特查拉衣着光鲜，正要准备与部族长老讨论在奥克兰安排研究机构的具体事宜。  
艾瑞克的动作很急，随着他刚吐出的那口烟，特查拉就被他迅速带到了露台的边，他的腰杆撞到了大理石的栅栏上。艾瑞克在搏杀的时候总是竭尽全力，就像是在瀑布边他们俩命运般的对决那样，特查拉还记得他是如何毫不犹豫用刀刺穿祖利的胸膛，接着他转过身来一刀划在了特查拉的腹部。特查拉不敢置信地跌倒了水中，腹部那刀挨得很深，火辣辣地发疼。艾瑞克一脚把他踹翻，像是不服吹灰之力一样拽着他将他拖到了瀑布的边缘。那下面正是万丈深渊。  
那个时候艾瑞克的脸上也有着这样的表情，他看起来很自满、果决，可是却又像是不敢置信一样。  
“这么多年，我等的就是这一刻。”  
那时候艾瑞克贴着他的耳朵说，他火热的鼻息喷在特查拉的脸颊上。  
“你是我最大的战利品。”  
……  
哪怕此时此刻，特查拉依然没有办法将当时的画面从脑海中抹去。  
“告诉我。”艾瑞克用手攥紧了特查拉的衣襟。  
特查拉叹了口气，他将眼睛从艾瑞克如炬的目光中移开，注视着窗外。  
正是清晨时分，远处的群山被微明的天色勾勒出峰峦的轮廓。近处，瓦坎达的居民们正要起床作息，一束束灰色的炊烟袅袅从烟囱中升腾起来。  
艾瑞克随着他的眼睛也看向了窗外，雨季快要来了，弯曲的河床上因为湿气长出了一层层绿色。  
“因为这是你的故乡。”特查拉说。  
艾瑞克用左手把烟头丢到地上，他沉默了一会说：“那你就错了。”

 

接下来的很长时间，特查拉和叙莉在世界各地奔波，他们在联合国发布了关于瓦坎达愿意与世界共享资源的声明。兄妹俩兴致勃勃地在奥克兰转悠了好几天。奥克兰早就不是八十年代的光景了，城市的治安得到了巨大的改善。他们俩在干道上行走，街边密布着餐厅、酒吧、纹身店和咖啡馆。湾区的天气凉爽，阳光适宜，许多商店的门窗都开着，一阵阵的音乐声飘扬出来。  
特查拉甚至带叙莉去了艾瑞克童年的老宅。  
这栋居民楼早已年久失修，外墙上的油漆斑斑驳驳。楼下的篮球场上一群非裔孩子们正在争抢着，特查拉忍不住想着，许多年前在同一个篮球场上，年少的艾瑞克也曾经抬起头仰望过瓦坎达的船只从云中穿过。

……

他至今无法完全原谅艾瑞克的所作所为，这个男人是个战犯，他是个冷酷无情的杀手。但是正是因为艾瑞克，因为纳吉亚，因为过去的这场瓦坎达内战，特查拉才认识到固步自封的害处。

……

特查拉睁开眼睛的时候听见了瓦坎达的鸟儿发出的鸣叫声。  
他侧过头看见叙莉在他的床边放了一杯热茶。  
特查拉听到从远处传来轻微的砰砰声。  
他记不起母亲是不是向自己提过要对王宫进行任何维修，于是他爬起身披上袍子向外面走去。  
王宫建立在山上，顺着传来的声响，他沿着泥土上踩出的小径走到了训练场上。  
在宽阔的训练场中间，四五个七八岁的女孩正一个个手里握着剑齐心协力地向着艾瑞克发出攻击。她们的的刀背落在盾牌上发出了响亮的撞击声。正是这些撞击声打扰了特查拉的午睡。  
这些女孩们攻击的对象，也就是他的堂弟。艾瑞克依然光着身子，晌午的阳光在地上透出倒影，他手里只握着那块简陋的盾牌。  
那些女孩们进攻的姿势不错， 奥科耶应当感到骄傲，但是在艾瑞克的面前，她们不过像是一群磨着爪子的小猫。艾瑞克完全可以一手一个拎着她们的后颈将她们丢到泥里去，但是此刻的的他看起来倒是兴致盎然，脸上甚至带着狡黠的笑容。  
“注意你的脚步。”他大声喊。  
随着他的呼声，盾牌将一个女孩手里握着的剑震飞了出去。  
特查拉向前走了几步，不缓不慢地正接住了那柄剑。  
艾瑞克看到是他，退开了一些，像看着猎物一样地盯着他。  
“我的国王！”那几个女孩纷纷握拳让双臂在胸口合十。  
艾瑞克相当夸张地对着天空翻了一个白眼，“真是狗屎。”  
女孩子当中最年幼的捂着嘴对艾瑞克说：“我妈妈跟我说决不能说那么粗鲁的话。”  
特查拉把她抱起来温柔地用瓦坎达的方言解释：“嘿，原谅这个美国人吧，他大概很久没喝上星巴克的南瓜拿铁了。”  
几个女孩子都嘻嘻哈哈地笑了起来。  
艾瑞克用怀疑的眼神看着特查拉：“你和她们说了什么？”  
特查拉把女孩头上编着的发辫别到她耳后，勾起唇角说：“我只是向她们夸赞我堂弟长得很英俊。”  
艾瑞克像被闷棍打中了一样愣了愣，咧开嘴说：“呃……谢谢？你也长得不丑。”  
小姑娘们笑得更起劲了，特查拉抱着的那个说：“国王陛下是我见过最好看的人。”  
艾瑞克俯脸搓了搓嘴角说：“小鬼，看来你真得出去多见见世面。”

……

“别手下留情。”艾瑞克接过剑说。  
“我从不手下留情。”特查拉骄傲地回应。  
女童子军们强烈要求瓦坎达最好的两位武士演示对决。  
毕竟特查拉几乎从来没有在近战中输过，唯一的例外就站在他的面前。  
艾瑞克只是耸耸肩，毫不犹豫地把刀刺向特查拉的胸口。  
特查拉移动的动作看起来总是很慢，他总是能以所谓优雅的方式躲避过敌人的进攻。艾瑞克搏击的方式不同，他充满侵略性，每一次进攻都以取人性命为目的。他们两个格斗的方式差别很大。特查拉看起来不紧不慢，像一只将猎物玩耍在鼓掌之中的猫。此刻艾瑞克的刀尖堪堪错过特查拉的胸口，将他雪白的晨袍割破了一个角。  
“冲我来啊。”他从牙缝里面说，一边讲手腕翻转过来，把刀刃向特查拉的手臂送去。  
特查拉向后翻了一圈，漂亮得再次躲过了进攻。  
他们两个互相不留情面，全力进攻着，两个身高相仿的男人正像是两只捕猎的豹，交替喷着鼻息，雄姿英发、躇踌满志的样子。他们的躯干如同利刃般挺进着，在金黄色的泥土上投下交错的影子，这场景古怪又充满生命力。  
他们俩的动作都很轻而迅速，并没有任何多余或突然的举动，虽然他们搏击的动作用尽全力，可是他们的身体却像是顺应着原野里面的风、色彩和气味一样，只有在互相较劲之中，特查拉和艾瑞克才能找到某种沟通的节奏。  
“哈哈。”艾瑞克在躲过特查拉向他肩胛挥过来的拳头，“怎么了堂哥？”他促狭地说，“该不会是那些外交让你变软了吧。”  
特查拉不动声色地笑了，手上的刀却没有慢下，他纵身向前扑去，挥出左拳，仿佛要将艾瑞克的颅骨击碎。  
艾瑞克回身用勾住他的手臂，正看见对上特查拉脸上挂着的那点笑容。特查拉笑起来的时候有种异常的柔和，他的眼睛弯了起来，他笑起来像原野上刮的春风，柔和却又逼人，因而艾瑞克对着他的脸迟疑了一下。  
而就在这须臾之间，特查拉的佩刀扭过方向避开了艾瑞克的肩膀，特查拉微微向上提了起来刀柄非常轻地拍在了艾瑞克的脸上。冰凉的金属贴在火热的脸颊上面，艾瑞克的身体像是触电般地定住了。  
特查拉垂着睫毛笑起来：“怎么了？看看是谁软了？”  
“真是狗屎。”艾瑞克用虎口捏住特查拉的手腕，特查拉抬头看着他，也不再执拗地和他较劲，任由艾瑞克把他手里的刀抖到地上。  
那几个女童子军为特查拉欢呼起来，甚至有一两个跳起舞来。  
“我过去这几天都陪着她们训练……结果呢？”  
“在她们还在襁褓之中的时候，我就抱过她们了。”特查拉宽慰他。  
“没有良心的小畜生。”艾瑞克恶狠狠地说。  
“雅达卡，注意你的语言。”年轻的国王笑得弯下了身子。  
艾瑞克把他的头发向额头后捋过去，露出闪闪发亮的眼睛，“我记得跟你说过别那么叫我。”  
特查拉伸出手拍了拍艾瑞克的肩膀：“我很抱歉。”  
艾瑞克只是深深看了他一眼。

……

“你这次离开了瓦坎达很久。”艾瑞克坐在地上说。  
“我该感到荣幸吗，你竟然察觉到我不在。”特查拉解开了袍子的扣子，让初春的晚风吹进他的领口。  
艾瑞克侧着头用手背遮住洒在脸上的阳光，“不要高估自己国王陛下，你不在的时候王宫里面才比较清净。”  
“我很高兴你来训练场了。”特查拉沉默片刻平静地说。  
艾瑞克迟疑着说：“我并不是因为你的建议才来训练场的。”  
“我知道。”特查拉轻言慢语地应和。  
“只是那些小崽子太吵闹，让我睡不着。”  
“她们确实挺吵闹的。”特查拉点点头，“但是在训练场走走比成天呆在房间好多了不是吗。”  
特查拉有理由相信，艾瑞克也许可以在训练场花费掉一些力气，这样他屋里放着的价值不菲的装饰品也许能够保住一命。  
“看，雨季快到了。”特查拉又说。  
远处瓦坎达的居民们在岸边烧荒，等待着三月末即将到来的大雷雨，干旱土地上的大火在风中摇曳，烟雾勾勒出一条条像是彩虹般的色泽。干草的热气和焦香随着晚风吹开。  
“我爸曾和我说，”艾瑞克终于开口，“王宫里面有个很大的图书馆？”  
特查拉用眼神示意他继续说下去。  
“你的那些走狗们不愿意和我聊天气。”艾瑞克用手里的小刀把地上的木棍削得非常细，他自嘲般地说，“假如有国王陛下的恩准，我也许可以去您宏伟的图书馆参观一下？”  
特查拉忍不住笑道：“我不知道你竟然还有阅读这个爱好。”  
艾瑞克好像被一只被踩中尾巴的猫一样激烈地回应：“什么？你以为我是文盲吗？我可是麻省理工毕业的！”

 

特查拉又出去了一整个星期。  
等到他回来的时候，雨季已经开始了。  
艾瑞克一路从图书馆狂奔回来，尽量无视周围亲卫军对他投来的不满的眼神。等到回到房间，他看见果然因为没有关上窗户，靠窗户的床已经被雨水浇得湿透。  
自从吞下了心形的果实以后，艾瑞克几乎没有一天晚上能够安稳地睡着。每次在梦里他都会回到那个摇摇欲坠的窄小的公寓，他的父亲躺在血泊之中。他在梦里尖叫嘶吼，像个无力的孩子，直到他满身是汗地醒来。  
艾瑞克投身于训练，这是他在海豹突击队和美国秘密特工组织留下的习惯。在阿富汗和伊拉克，每当他感到无所事事的时候，他就会将自己投身于锻炼之中。  
杀戮对他来说和打电子游戏一样轻而易举，他身上的伤疤能够证明这一点，他从未因为这些事情而失眠。但是也许艾瑞克小看了心形果实所谓的神秘力量，他不知道特查拉在吃下心形果实以后见到的是怎么样的画面。  
他觉得自己像一只困兽。  
特查拉曾经对他说：“你不是我的囚徒。”  
他说话的语气总是那么真挚，有时候简直让艾瑞克想放声大笑。  
即便是干燥而凉爽的床褥也从未让艾瑞克在瓦坎达享受到一夜安眠，而现在床完全湿透了。  
棒极了。  
艾瑞克自暴自弃地走到露台上，让山风将狂暴的雨水吹在他的脸上。  
背朝着别院的正是国王的寝宫，因为风向的关系，雨水并不会落进特查拉的宫殿。艾瑞克眯着眼睛注视着特查拉的窗户，它们都敞开着，金色的木头窗棂随着风轻轻拍打着，像是一只只摇晃着的手。

……

艾瑞克想起在电视上看到的特查拉。那天，他想要亲手手刃的男人在维也纳国际中心爆炸中丢了性命。艾瑞克清晰记得自己当时的愤怒。但是电视上来回播放的还有特查拉扑向自己年迈父亲的身影。  
瓦坎达命定的下一任国王。  
在釜山他第一次亲眼看见了特查拉，年轻英俊的国王穿着整齐的西装。  
艾瑞克想到过如果有人见到特查拉，很难忽略他的那双大而温柔的眼睛，他的眼睛颜色稍浅，明澈干净，里面带着像是放羊孩子一样的天真，又有些猫科动物招惹是非的兴味。  
特查拉看着他脸上的面具，又顺着他的动作看到了艾瑞克胸前挂着的那只戒指。当时特查拉就是用那双亮晶晶的眼睛看着他的。  
这个男人天生不懂得什么叫做痛苦，有种毫无修饰的骄纵，但是偏偏他的态度总是那么谦和，甚至于让人感觉他作为一个统治者是否会过于温柔。他长得那样温柔好看，也亏得命运对他格外宠爱。  
在特查卡那个老东西死了以后，艾瑞克把特查拉当做了他的新的目标。  
特查拉从某个意义上说和瓦坎达一模一样。  
多年前一颗陨石偶然地落在这片土地上，才使得瓦坎达有了先进的文明和技术。而特查拉也是被神眷顾的那个孩子，不知道上帝是不是亲自在他额头上点下了神谕。  
当然，特查拉并不信仰上帝。  
他会在特查拉所有的族人面前让他颜面尽失，像是丧家犬一样地倒在自己的脚下，睁着他那双美丽而温驯的眼睛向他求饶。  
艾瑞克在心口的位置给他留着一块皮肤，那个位置应该有一个纪念特查拉死亡的伤疤。  
而现在他的心口确实有个伤疤，那是特查拉给他的。

……

艾瑞克顺着藤蔓驾轻就熟地跳下露台，他身上的衣服被雨水打得湿透，他像是黑夜中的捕猎者一样敏捷地躲避过了守卫的视线。  
还没等他自己回过神来，他已经坐在了特查拉的窗边。  
他的堂兄一个人仰面躺在床的中央双手在腹部合十。他身上穿着雪白的睡袍，和他深色的皮肤形成了某种奇妙的对比，他看起来甚至有些神圣。当然了，完美的小王子哪怕是睡觉的时候看起来也是格外体面。  
“你知道，”艾瑞克说，“你这样的姿势很适合直接躺进棺材。”  
特查拉用手肘支撑起自己的身体，“雅达卡，你为什么来这里。”  
艾瑞克用手摸着后颈，“也许我是想看看国王陛下有没有兴趣玩德州扑克？”  
特查拉皱着眉慢条斯理地回答：“我不打扑克，也许我们可以下棋。”  
“老兄，我只是在开玩笑而已。”艾瑞克从窗沿上跳下来。  
特查拉的寝宫比他想象得要谦逊不少，并没有过多的装饰物件，床边放着一些皮质的书籍。他的房间闻起来就像特查拉身上的味道一样。  
艾瑞克很想放声诅咒那些心形的果实，自从他吃了那玩意以后，他觉得自己身上的某种感官得到了无限的放大，就像是此刻，他能闻到特查拉皮肤上的味道。  
国王也许在不久前在外面晒过太阳，他也许和他的女友一起眺望着绿色的田园，甚至一起跳入溪水之中，他骑过马，因为他身上有牧草的清香，还有他窗外百合花的味道。  
艾瑞克突然有点悲从中来，特查拉和他的女友， 他们共有着相同的童年和回忆。走在一起的时候，他俩像是瓦坎达某种奇异的花朵一样，都有着修长的根茎，花瓣招摇着在风里鼓动。一对璧人，每每看到都让艾瑞克感觉自己的眼睛很痛。  
“一个人睡？”艾瑞克又企图挑起话题，“没有女朋友也没有色情片？”  
特查拉坐起身来，他把身后的枕头垫高，“我和纳吉亚的爱情已经结束了。”他说起话来慢条斯理，带着一股异域风情，“我对她的感情永远都不会终止，但是那已经不是爱情了。”  
艾瑞克被他的坦诚吓了一跳，“呃，我很抱歉，兄弟。”  
特查拉举目梭巡了房间一圈，最后判断道：“你睡不着是吗？”  
“你的地毯看起来很舒适的样子。”艾瑞克答非所问。  
特查拉轻笑起来，“你为什么不睡到床上来，我的床上足以睡八个人。”  
艾瑞克看着特查拉，在这样私密的空间里面，他才能看到对方藏在睫毛后面的眼睛，“那又不是我的床。”  
“这也不是你的房间，”特查拉冷静地说，“那也不是你的王位。你什么时候开始在这种问题上那么斤斤计较了？”  
“你竟然在这种时候还谈王位。”艾瑞克不可置信。  
“接受你国王的建议吧。”特查拉象征性地移动了一下身体，他拍了拍空着的床单，“到床上来。”  
“你把我当什么了，你至少得先请我吃个晚餐吧？”

 

艾瑞克擦干了身体，他爬上床，让特查拉巨大的床铺微微下沉了一些。他转过头可以看见特查拉的身影。他恢复到了仰面躺着的姿势，特查拉躺着的样子像是一尊雕塑。  
“我第一次吃了心形果实以后，也很久没有睡着。”特查拉说，“我想那是因为，那些果实能够让我们见到自己真实的模样。”  
艾瑞克看着特查拉，他的脸近在咫尺，他看起来温驯而富有智慧。  
如果特查拉说的是真的的话，那么他看到的那个幼小无助而绝望的男孩，那个童年的自己，难道才是真实的艾瑞克吗？  
艾瑞克来不及细想。  
特查拉的眼睛那么温暖，他向艾瑞克伸出了双手，指腹轻轻摩挲着他胸口的伤疤。他们没有再说话。艾瑞克已经想不起来上一次和另一个人一起睡在一张床上是什么时候了。他不信任别人，甚至琳达也没有见过他睡觉的样子。性爱是一回事，但是睡眠从某种意义上似乎显得更加私密，他在睡眠中是脆弱而毫无反抗能力的。  
特查拉的手指放在他的胸口，像是在感受艾瑞克的心跳。  
艾瑞克闭上眼睛，让无梦的睡眠像窗外的雨雾一样笼住了自己。

 

“雅达卡，跟我来。”特查拉把皮袋丢在艾瑞克的腿上。  
他身上穿着一件简单的黑色连帽衫，柔软的棉布裹着他修长的手臂。他身上唯一的装饰便是他脖颈上那一圈银色的牙齿状的项链。  
“呃……”艾瑞克打开皮袋看了一下，里面塞满了绳索和刀具，“我们要去哪？”  
“雨季快要结束了。”特查拉答非所问地说。  
艾瑞克习惯了特查拉的这个特点，事实上所有的瓦坎达人都很喜欢说一些玄妙的话，他们习惯于用一个问题回答另一个问题，脸上带着某种神秘的笑容。  
特查拉一定是从维卡比那里借来了犀牛，他们面前的这两头喷着火热的鼻息，个子小一点的那头亲昵地用带着巨角的鼻子蹭了特查拉的手一下。  
“放心，她很温驯。”特查拉说。  
他们俩骑上犀牛，特查拉在前面领着路穿过了热闹的街道。  
奇怪的是这些巨大的犀牛却无比驯服，甚至没有碰翻街边任何一个水果摊。  
街上奇装异服的民众纷纷向特查拉行礼。即使是穿着普通的衣着，特查拉看起来依然很有王者气派，他身上的气质是艾瑞克模仿不来的，说到底他不过是个来自奥克兰贫民窟的男孩。过去艾瑞克觉得他这位堂兄不过是矜贵，但是过去的这半年时间，他开始渐渐感觉到特查拉是与众不同的。  
他正像是《丛林之书》里面的那只黑豹巴希拉，披着优雅的皮毛，看起来甚至有些慵懒，可是在某些时刻，捕食者的天性会从他的皮肤中渗透出来，让他显得尊贵、危险，甚至是充满吸引力。  
他身上有黑夜的气味，有那些盛放的野百合的气味。  
艾瑞克跟在他们的身后，假装没有看到那些瓦坎达人的眼光恐惧地闪避着他。

 

两头犀牛走出了城区，平整的道路渐渐被沙土所取代，它们看起来不紧不慢地走着，却在正午之前将特查拉和艾瑞克带入了一片原始的林地。  
艾瑞克趴在犀牛的背上躲避着他头上密布的树枝。林地越发茂密，他们两人仿佛穿行在一片古老的织锦当中，有的地方密布着鲜嫩的接近鹅黄的新绿，有些地方却显得暗淡而枯萎，阳光不能够穿过这些密密麻麻的树叶，只有过去几个月的水汽在林间氤氲蒸腾。灰色的菌类匍匐在古老的树根上，藤蔓纵横盘绕。  
“快到了。”特查拉说。  
他们俩从犀牛背上滑下来，特查拉拍了拍它们的腿，它们两个仿佛听懂了某种指令一样先后渐渐走进树丛去附近的溪流饮水。  
“我希望你没有吃早餐。”特查拉说着，他从背后取出弓箭。  
“我以为瓦坎达的技术很发达呢。”艾瑞克飞快地讽刺了一句，“国王陛下竟然还在用冷兵器狩猎？”  
“你觉得我应该用什么狩猎？”特查拉有些好笑地问。  
“我那位堂妹手上那两架恐龙战队一样的轰炸炮看起来不错，用来打猎应该很顺手，一下可以打死五头野猪。”  
“雅达卡，狩猎不是为了杀戮。”特查拉责备地说。  
特查拉指向林间，那里一群小羚羊栖息在灌木之间，他们像是在丛林中黑色的剪影，形状相同，大大小小，他们的背后被阳光照亮出一片绿色。  
“你看，雄性的数量有些太多了，等到交配的季节他们也许会袭击小羊。我们可以从他们之间带走一只公的羚羊。”

……

没过多久特查拉就成功地猎杀了一只公羚羊，那是一只很美丽的动物，长着一双文静的眼睛，双腿纤细却健美，身上的皮毛光滑得像是丝绸。  
特查拉非常慈悲地用匕首划破了羚羊的劲动脉，他感谢了羚羊，并且祈祷了巴斯特女神会将它带去永恒的绿荫。  
艾瑞克在旁边抱怨，“国王陛下，你是不是有些太大费周章了。”  
“死亡难道不该是一件大费周章的事情吗？”特查拉反问他，“你身上的那些疤痕，难道不是为了纪念死亡吗？”  
艾瑞克想反驳他说自己身上的疤痕并不是那回事，杀戮对他来说似乎不是一件难事，但是在此情此景之下他着实觉得有些说不出口。  
最后他屈就地回答：“你知道，很长一段时间内，我最想杀的人是你。”  
特查拉一边非常熟练地将羚羊的身体剖开，一边不动声色道：“那现在呢？”  
艾瑞克嘲讽地牵动了一下嘴角，“现在，大概还是你。”  
特查拉把将羚羊皮放置在一边准备今后做成鞣革，用匕首将羚羊肉切割成块。  
艾瑞克见他不说话，补充道：“当然你也只能死在我手上。”  
“你是在说情话吗？”  
艾瑞克咳嗽了一声，“你以为我是莎士比亚吗？”  
“莎士比亚是谁？”  
艾瑞克抬头哑口无言地望着特查拉。  
特查拉最终忍俊不禁地说，“我只是在开玩笑，我是瓦坎达人，不是外星人。”

 

特查拉在河边的树荫中升起一团火，好将羚羊肉烹熟。  
他们两个饱餐了一顿，特查拉小心熄灭了火焰，他握住了艾瑞克的小臂说，“雅达卡，跟我来。”  
穿过一小片树丛，在林子的中央，一棵巨大的月桂树上盛放着一朵朵奶白色的细小花朵，浓烈的甜香味充斥着艾瑞克的鼻子。  
“这是我的树。”特查拉有些骄傲地宣告。  
“呃……不是我破坏气氛，你是瓦坎达的国王，这个国家所有的树应该都是你的。”艾瑞克学着特查拉找了一处树根坐了下来，他们的膝盖互相碰触着。  
“是又不是。”特查拉抿了一下嘴唇说，“瓦坎达的一切属于塞赫麦特和贝斯特。”他看了艾瑞克一眼补充道，“我们的族人相信死亡不是我们的终点，我们的神会引领我们在永恒的绿荫里奔跑。”  
“你的族人。”艾瑞克说。  
“我们的族人。”特查拉坚持，“我的父亲是那么相信的。”  
他侧过头看了艾瑞克一眼，仿佛担心自己触及艾瑞克的某个伤疤，“我从前并不相信这些女神。但在我加冕的那天，他们进行了仪式，我在那里见到了我的父亲，还有许多其他的长老。他们化为黑豹，栖息在一棵巨大的树上……”  
艾瑞克的脸色沉了沉，他想要质询特查拉自己的父亲是否也在他的梦境之中，但是他最终决定保持沉默。  
“我……非常自私地将你从贝斯特的手中带了回来。”特查拉说，“我带你来看我的树，这一切，都是因为我希望你能和我一起奔跑，不是在永恒的绿荫，而是现在，在这里。”  
艾瑞克张开嘴，竟然发现自己说不出半个字来。  
“雅达卡，你会原谅我吗？”特查拉抬头望着他，他的眼睛像是某块在林中融化的琥珀一样闪着光。  
艾瑞克颔首看他，他突然觉得自己明白了某种东西。  
那几个女童子军说的没错，对他来说，特查拉有整个世界上最明亮的眼睛。

 

艾瑞克的沉默让特查拉感到有些不自在，他突然觉得没法在这棵月桂树下继续坐下去了，森林里面吹起一阵风，他站起身向犀牛饮水的地方走去，可是还没走几步，他就被人从后面牢牢地圈在怀里。  
艾瑞克的嘴唇贴在他的耳根：“特查拉。”  
特查拉突然意识到艾瑞克从来没有直接喊过他的名字，他总是带着讽刺语气地叫他“堂哥”或者“国王陛下”，甚至是“小王子”。但是此刻他却喊了他的名字，他低沉的声音敲打着特查拉的鼓膜，他整个背脊上瞬间像是过了电一样发麻。  
艾瑞克用带着茧子的手指别过他的下巴，他的脸上带着某种不可名状的恳求，像是一只不懂得如何求欢的雄兽，他用牙齿沿着特查拉的耳垂一路沿着他的脖颈咬到了他的肩膀。  
艾瑞克的鼻尖蹭着特查拉的锁骨，他的眼睛半睁半闭地看着他，用有些沙哑的声音说：“你不会拒绝我。”  
特查拉转过身，他只觉得自己脑中一定发生了好几次大规模的振金爆炸，他就像是原野上雨季前被火灼烧的枯草，随着艾瑞克的嘴唇，他忍不住闭上了眼睛，任由对方的拇指拂过他的嘴唇。  
艾瑞克的另一只手掌支撑在他的脊背上，力量大得甚至有些让人发疼，他的动作充满占有欲，像是一只不愿意放开自己猎物的野兽。  
他们鼻尖的距离越发接近，直到额头碰触在一起。特查拉迷迷糊糊地想着，他面前的这个美国人，他是一个多么充满野性的创造物，艾瑞克的动作那么鲁莽、执着、用力，此时此刻的他的脸上再没有平时那种嘲讽，他的眼神依然像是一个狂野的孩子。但是现在他严重那种苦难当中却混杂了某种期望。  
特查拉像是热泥一样，在艾瑞克的碰触之下变得柔软，在他的期望中渐渐忘记了理智。艾瑞克的鼻尖蹭在他的下巴上，像是邀请他参与某种挑战。  
于是特查拉把他推在了月桂树的树干上，那些奶白色的小花洋洋洒洒掉了一些下来，他将艾瑞克推倒在树根边，用手搂住了艾瑞克的脖子，低头吻了下去。  
艾瑞克在这样的情况下倒是异常的服从，他扶着特查拉的腰杆，沿着特查拉的脖子凹陷的位置一路抚摸。  
艾瑞克没想到特查拉会突然那样的主动，这个时候他又像是那个天生骄纵的王子了。他能想象特查拉颐指气使的样子，这样的做派不需要他花费精力去伪装。那是与生俱来的。  
特查拉将温热的吻贴了过来，鼻尖蹭过艾瑞克的鼻翼，流动的琥珀色目光有意无意地略过他的眼前，他那样看着他，眼睛里面含着零星的火光。

 

直到特查拉柔软的嘴唇紧贴他的唇舌，舌尖穿过唇瓣滑入口腔，他才渐渐回过神用力去回应。特查拉的双腿夹住了他的腰杆，手指紧紧抓着他的头发，指甲从头皮间滑过。 艾瑞克没有想过特查拉在情事上主动得那么危险，哪怕是他已经被吻得来不及换气，这位小王子依然仿佛游刃有余般地低头在艾瑞克的喉结上不轻不重地咬了一口。  
这个男人是他守了很久的猎物，艾瑞克突然那么想。  
而这个猎物现在那么心甘情愿地被他捏在手心，他的目光追随着自己，像是一只刚刚离开了母马的马驹。  
艾瑞克把特查拉身上那件黑色的帽衫从中间撕裂了一下，毫不在意地丢在了地上，他用自己的双手紧紧贴上了特查拉光裸而又结实的腰部。他的皮肤在些微的阳光下几乎闪着某种金色的光泽，特查拉毫不掩饰地贴近他，这时候他的眼睛又显得那么傲慢。  
艾瑞克制止了他沿着自己脖颈啃下去的动作，他别住特查拉的下巴，喘息着分开两人，“宝贝，你确定吗？”他把特查拉抱起来一些，下腹微微用力向上挺了一下，他们两个都很兴奋，腰身紧紧贴在一起，身上隔着的布料完全无法阻隔感知。  
特查拉垂着头，眼神有些迷乱地笑道：“你竟然喊我宝贝。”  
艾瑞克翻了个白眼，他的双手从特查拉的后腰沿着他的腹斜肌摸向了他的胸口，他当然见过眼前男人的裸体。  
他也曾经接触过这具仿佛锻铸过的身体，在瓦坎达的瀑布上，他当时毫不犹豫地将刀尖扎入了特查拉的小腹。他滚烫的血珠曾经滴落在自己的手心，艾瑞克记得自己当时竟然有想要尝尝特查拉血液味道的冲动。  
但是天知道他此刻多感恩那奇妙的紫色心形果实，正是因为那古怪而神奇的植物，他们两个的肉体才能在那样的激战中被保存了下来，而此刻他的肉体因为特查拉而感到某种极致的欢愉。  
“我只是想确认一下。”艾瑞克说，“毕竟我是一位绅士。”  
“那绅士的手为什么会放在我的臀部。”特查拉眯着眼睛问。

 

艾瑞克还来不及辩驳，他穿着的上衣就被特查拉用手指撕裂开来。特查拉低下头用犬齿和舌头描绘着他胸口的那个伤疤。 他双手顺着艾瑞克的后脑勺一路游弋到艾瑞克的肩膀上，用指纹去描绘他身上凸起的一个个伤疤。  
特查拉没办法忘记第一次看见艾瑞克身体时候的震惊，他脱去了身上穿着的衣衫随手甩在水中，他的肌肉线条遒劲有力，而满身凸起的伤疤层次分明，从他的胸前一直延伸到后背，盖满了整个身躯。艾瑞克的身体就好像是他个性的更气势汹汹的表露，特查拉没法控制自己目不转睛地注视他的躯体，为之震撼。  
但是此刻的艾瑞克显得理他那么贴近，特查拉忍不住伸出手去摸索他的脸颊，从他的额头、眉毛、眼睑，鼻梁一路滑到他的肩膀和胸膛，最后又再次用舌尖朝圣般地点过他胸口的伤痕。  
那里的皮肉那么紧实，充满了不可估计的力量。  
“雅达卡，我能听到你的心跳。”特查拉地说。

……

这个男人是烧荒用的山火，来自于被闪电打中的木柴，他能让整座山的荒草烛天燃烧，他像是瓦坎达居民在平原上放出的火焰，在没有风的情况下，形成某一条贯穿天地的直线，意志坚定地要将自己行进道路上的一切化为灰烬。  
艾瑞克把特查拉扳倒在树根，俯身反咬住他的胸口，一只手往下探去，拨开特查拉身上穿着的布料抚摸着对方已经发硬的欲望。特查拉看着他，树的阴影投射在两人之间，制造出一种黑魆魆的氛围，但是艾瑞克的眼睛也在发亮，像是被夜视镜拍到野兽的瞳孔。  
特查拉的身体微微震动着，他感觉自己有点心动，心脏也开始不由自主砰砰地跳动。如果艾瑞克和他一样因为心形的果实而有了增强的感官，一定也能感觉到他此刻的心跳，他的耳后、手腕、甚至大腿动脉都像是擂鼓一样停不下来。艾瑞克抓住他亲吻，掐着他的下颌撕咬，似乎满意于特查拉没有做出任何反抗。  
特查拉几乎有些驯服得纵容着艾瑞克的动作，他的呼吸渐渐急促，睫毛微微颤抖，直到艾瑞克的手上染上了粘液。他终于将对方的裤子剥了下来，他们的嘴唇再次贴在一起。这是一个充满占有欲的贪婪的吻。  
艾瑞克想用舌头牙齿和嘴唇融化他眼前的人。  
他的手指也不停歇地握住了特查拉光裸的欲望，顶端已经开始渗出湿润的汁液，随着他用力的动作和指间的揉搓，特查拉张开嘴发出喘息声。  
事实上特查拉虽然并不是过于保守，但他过去交往的对象都是身体修长得像鹿一样的瓦坎达女性。她们温柔内敛而羞涩，绝不会在情事上过于主动，也不过于耽误于肉体的快乐。因此特查拉在这件事向来较为自律，甚至鲜有时间用来自渎。  
然而此时此刻是艾瑞克的手正围绕着他脆弱的欲望，他感到下腹的欲火像是长成了实质的手一样攥紧了他的心脏。  
艾瑞克放开了他的阴茎，转而顺着他的喉咙沿着他的胸口，小腹继续啮咬着，等到他的舌尖绕进特查拉肚脐的时候，特查拉开始本能地推阻。但是被握住含住，身上的力气卸掉了一大半，特查拉觉得双腿支撑不住，艾瑞克却在这时候用上了十成的力量，紧紧将他钳制在自己的怀中，他被按在树根上的植被上，柔软的苔藓安抚着他滚烫的额头。  
然而山火在天上燃烧，烈焰迎风鼓出变幻莫测的形状。  
艾瑞克低头含住了他已经硬到发疼的前端，他的动作很是强硬，另一只手毫不客气地攥紧了他的臀瓣，他感到整个身体真的化作了一团热土，憋在喉咙之间的喘息竟快要成为哽咽，特查拉咬住了自己的手掌，空余出来的那只手紧紧抓住了艾瑞克的发辫，他感觉自己快要融化在艾瑞克的口腔里面，等到对方的舌尖顺着凹陷的马眼舔过的时候，他的身体剧烈的颤抖着，快感来得非常剧烈，就像是一把迎面而来的匕首，劈开他脑中的迷雾。

 

艾瑞克掐着他的腰摸到了他的后背，他们赤裸地躺在绿色的树影之中。天开始细细的下雨，林中蒸腾起来一些水雾。特查拉低头捂着脸，将额头贴在他堂弟的肩膀上，艾瑞克的手顺着他的脖子来回摩挲，他手上还沾染着刚才特查拉射出来的粘液，因此又湿又暖，特查拉忍不住将自己的胸腹向对方贴合过去。  
他们两个都有战士般的躯体，身上没有任何赘肉，胸肌和腹肌都突出得非常明显，艾瑞克固定在他腰间的手臂粗壮有力，特查拉想反手去掰开他的胳膊，却发现他们两人都没有要松开对方的意愿。  
艾瑞克像猫一样仔细舔着他的脸颊，他几乎语气温柔地问他：“这样可以吗？”  
特查拉用眼神默许了艾瑞克的行为，他明白接下来的步骤，艾瑞克又变得有些凶狠，他直接咬住了他的嘴唇，迫使特查拉松开亚冠，舌头往嘴里顶着，他们再次互相吮吸对方呃舌尖，艾瑞克还未宣泄的欲望戳在特查拉的小腹。  
特查拉伸出双手固定在艾瑞克的胸口，他觉得脸上滚烫，胸口起伏着。  
“没关系的。”特查拉松口说。  
艾瑞克看了他一眼，在特查拉的面前摊开右手的手掌。特查拉会意地捉紧他的手腕，将嘴唇凑过去，让那些布满茧子的手指一根根挤进口腔，他用湿软的舌头去一圈圈舔湿那些手指。  
他们心里都知道是怎么回事，艾瑞克只是喘着粗气说：“看看你。”  
特查拉吐出他的手指，看着透明的唾液在他堂弟的手掌上微微牵出丝线。  
“你是我最大的战利品。”艾瑞克停顿了一下说，“除了你以外，我不需要任何别的东西。”  
特查拉笑了一下，急促的声响掠过他们头顶上空，风雨从巨大而古老的树冠上飞过，大地成为了某一块响板，发出深厚的回响。艾瑞克把他的双腿分开，让隐私的部位就那么暴露在他火热的视线之中。  
特查拉的脸上染着颜色，他的眼睛是湿润的，睫毛在颤抖，可是他却没有显得非常局促，他甚至是游刃有余的，于是艾瑞克将沾染着唾液的手指滑入他的臀缝之间，他的手指是滚烫的，虽然感觉有些异样也有些不适，但是敏感的甬道依然好不计较地紧紧吸住了他的指关节。艾瑞克抓住挂在他腰上的大腿，他的额头上滴下许多汗珠，顺着头发和雨水掉在特查拉的胸口，绕过他的乳头，顺着光滑的皮肤流进他躺着的植被之中。  
艾瑞克不是第一次做这件事，但是因为此刻做这件事的对象，他突然情欲深陷，简直连调笑他堂哥的心思都没了。  
特查拉伸手去摸他已经硬到发疼的阴茎，一边用安慰般地语气喊他的名字，“雅达卡。”他总是喜欢那么叫他，就好像他从不曾离开过瓦坎达的土地，好像这个名字是那些古怪女神所赋予他的尊贵记号。  
特查拉用这样柔软的语气呼唤他的时候，艾瑞克感到胸口几乎要迸发出某种怒气，他送入了第二根和第三根手指，模仿性交的动作来回戳刺着特查拉最为敏感脆弱的位置，并且手指交错起来，牵动着特查拉体内的肉壁。  
“你是什么时候，这样想我的。”特查拉问他。  
艾瑞克垂着眼睛看他，手上继续扩张着，“老实说，从第一次见到你，我就想那么干了。”  
“我以为你想杀了我。”特查拉贴着他的耳朵说。  
“我是想杀了你。”艾瑞克道，“可是宝贝，你的眼睛长得真好，我更想看你为我流泪。”

 

特查拉的内斜肌像是触电般地痉挛，一股热流向着他的下腹淌下去。  
“我准备好了。”他只是简单地说。  
艾瑞克坚持过久的理智终于这场无休无止的雨季中断裂，他撤出手指，将透明的液体涂抹在特查拉的小腹，然后用左手围住自己坚硬滚烫如烙铁般的性器，他让特查拉把后脑勺枕在自己的前臂上面，以防他的额头随着冲击撞在树根。  
特查拉的腿滑下来了一点，艾瑞克抱紧他，把他压在地面，他用力有些过猛，好像很突然地一整根就那么戳了进去，直直地抵在里面。  
特查拉受不住痛般咬紧了自己的嘴唇。他没干过这件事，迷糊之间觉得艾瑞克竟然又用利刃刺穿了自己的身体。他好像总是这样，用牙齿、用刀、用阴茎，永远带着报复一般地向他征讨着什么。那种撕裂般的疼痛却又让特查拉的心里感到一种奇怪的平静，他们俩的心跳贴得很紧，像两只求欢的兽在雨中无休无止地互相撕扯。  
他的上身弹了起来，腹肌因为用力而荡开一层层的波纹，他的手指紧紧掐着艾瑞克的背。艾瑞克调整了一下身体的位置，他就受不了般地将每一个指节都逼成白色。艾瑞克往外退了点，他低头用舌尖触碰了特查拉身上剩下的唯一一件衣物。  
也许那不是衣物，毕竟此时此刻那只是一条简单的项链。  
“回来。”特查拉简短地命令说。  
艾瑞克伸手又去摸特查拉重新有些苏醒的性器，手指按压着顶端，一边抚慰他，一边又向里面挺近一些，每进去一寸，那些湿润的皱褶便像是温暖的水花一样一圈圈围了过来，他们的身体终于紧紧裹在一起。  
艾瑞克开始在腰胯使出一些力气，他将自己慢慢抽出来，又重新挤进去。特查拉咬紧嘴唇轻轻摆动身体配合他的动作。那锋利的凶器在他身体中近似温柔地滑动，痛感和快感都火辣辣地从他们相结合的部位散开，渐渐如同噬骨的虫一般爬满全身。  
特查拉的思绪很乱，他觉得腰有些酸痛，这感觉对他来说很陌生。在他的人生中，他向来就是有力而威严的那一个，即使在无助的时刻，他向来都告诫自己要保持尊严，但是此时此刻他的双腿都快支持不住，他被按在地上，随着艾瑞克在自己身上的动作发出一声声低沉的叹息。  
“我会征服你。”艾瑞克说。  
他不得不承认他的堂兄确实正像是一只黑豹，他美丽而危险，迷人却又骇人。  
他想要扼住这只黑豹的喉咙，让他像是一只餍足的家猫一样在自己的身体下面俯首称臣。  
特查拉睁开眼睛，眼里没有惶然的神色，却透着一层层金色的水光：“我会征服你。”

 

他用大腿夹紧了艾瑞克的腰杆，像是一只柔韧性很高的猫科动物那样将他们的身体翻转过来。他紧紧攀住艾瑞克的肩膀，让自己的手臂抓在湿润的树皮上面，他缓缓坐下身，碾磨推动着艾瑞克的欲望。  
身体被进入的不适感渐渐开始消失，随着他们上下摇晃着，他们交合的位置依然咬在一起。特查拉闭着眼睛加快了自己的动作，快意再次爬上他的脊背，艾瑞克的手紧紧卡在他的腰间，手指从他的腰椎一节节摸过，好像要数清楚他身体里面有多少块骨骼。  
他仰着脸，让雨水从树叶上顺着他的脸颊滑落。雨水像是要奔腾归海般地落下，急切地像是要投入久别重逢的情人的臂弯。这雨水充满力量，却依然优雅，毫不吝惜地将正片土地的灰色、白色和红色都浇灌成一片浓密的绿。  
特查拉想象着，过了这个雨季，那些神秘的紫色果实也许会从黑色的灰烬中重新萌发出来，幼嫩的汁液撑开耸动的泥土。  
因为他和艾瑞克，他和雅达卡，应该是得宠于众神的。  
特查拉体内的温度越来越热，软濡的肠肉绞在一起。他低头看着艾瑞克的脸，此时此刻这位杀戮者看起来有些温柔，甚至于有些脆弱，他只是看着特查拉的眼睛，好像在里面寻找着遗失的信号。  
灭顶般的欢乐笼罩着两人，艾瑞克用手臂撑起上身去追逐他的嘴唇，他用手指围住，摸过去一片湿润黏糊，他才发现特查拉原来又射过，可是他好像不懂得疲倦，也不觉得敏感得不敢让人碰触。  
他只是继续纵容着他们之间的吻，那种用犬齿舌头和嘴唇编织起来的吻，自耳垂到喉头，落在锁骨，咬出一个个淤血般的印记。最后艾瑞克看着他的眼睛，嘴唇紧紧贴着他的眼睑。  
“我会征服你。”特查拉轻声说。  
艾瑞克听不得他用那样沙哑的声音说话，他抓住特查拉柔软的头发，发狠般地在他身体内冲刺了十几下，他怀疑自己也许太过于用力，如果他用这样的力量去面对自己从前的那些情人，恐怕会碾碎他们的肋骨。可是特查拉不一样，他毫不在意般地在他耳边说话，要求他做一些毫无理智的事情。  
他太疯狂了，像是山火。  
艾瑞克那么想着，整个身体抽搐了几下，他将特查拉的腰肢举起来，终于缓缓退了出来。 一些白色的粘液顺着重力从特查拉的大腿上滑落下来，像是檀木流下一颗颗珍珠色的泪。

 

艾瑞克迷迷糊糊睡着了，而在他睡梦中迎接的并不是奥克兰的那个昏暗的小房间。他在睡梦中能感觉到特查拉的眼神落在自己的身上，他能听见特查拉光裸的肩膀在溪水中推开漂浮在水面中的叶片。  
他在梦里听到了一连串的雀鸟和蝴蝶在林中漫无目的地飞舞。  
草原和高山上的泉眼逐渐被雨水所填满，那些陌生的野鸭和野鹅略过池塘。斑马们会在清晨和落日的时候去饮水。很快天空又会变成那种紫罗兰色，像是心形的果实那样，里面闪烁着一万颗凛冽的星辰。  
特查拉用手指轻轻拨开了他头发里面奶白色的花瓣。  
艾瑞克像个孩子一样睡着了，睡眠让他的五官看起来宁静又年轻，他睡得那么沉，甚至完全不在意他身边躺着的另一个瓦坎达捕食者。

 

End.


End file.
